FIFA 11
FIFA 11 è un videogioco di calcio sviluppato e pubblicato da Electronic Arts, distribuito a partire dal 28 settembre 2010 in America del Nord, dal 30 settembre 2010 in Australasia e dal 1º ottobre 2010 in Europa.[1] Il gioco è disponibile per PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, PC, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, iPhone e iPad. È il 18º titolo della serie FIFA: lo slogan è "We are 11". La demo è disponibile per PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 e PC dal 15 settembre 2010.[2][3]. Copertine http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_11&action=edit&section=1 modifica In ogni edizione è presente Kaká affiancato da: *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_Kingdom.svg http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Ireland.svg Nel Regno Unito e in Irlanda: Wayne Rooney; *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Italy.svg In Italia: Giorgio Chiellini; *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Spain.svg In Spagna: Andrés Iniesta; *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Hungary.svg In Ungheria: Balázs Dzsudzsák; *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Russia.svg In Russia: Sergej Semak; *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Australia.svg In Australia: Tim Cahill e Wayne Rooney; *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Poland.svg In Polonia: Jakub Błaszczykowski; *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Switzerland.svg In Svizzera: Valentin Stocker; *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Mexico.svg Negli Stati Uniti d'America e in Messico: Carlos Vela e Landon Donovan. Eccetto: *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Germany.svg In Germania: Mesut Özil e René Adler; *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_France.svg In Francia: Hugo Lloris, Karim Benzema e Wayne Rooney; *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Portugal.svg In Portogallo: Ricardo Carvalho e Wayne Rooney. Sviluppo http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_11&action=edit&section=2 modifica Il presidente di EA Canada, Peter Moore, ha affermato che per migliorare ancora dopo FIFA 10 sono all'esame i suggerimenti provenienti dalla community dei giocatori e si sta facendo un esame autocritico su quello che può essere migliorato[4] e quindi offrire ogni anno un titolo più esaltante e dettagliato. Un altro obiettivo del team è migliorare la "modalità allenatore" di cui alcuni utenti si sono lamentati dicendo che è approssimativa e poco approfondita[5]. EA Canada, quindi si sta concentrando molto sul miglioramento del comparto grafico, già di grande impatto sul capitolo precedente[6]. Simon Humber, uno dei producer del titolo ha affermato inoltre che ci potrebbe essere una penalità di classifica per chi dovesse uscire da una partita online in corso di svolgimento, soprattutto se con l'avversario in vantaggio, ma certamente si terrà conto delle disconnessioni causate dalla linea internet[7]. Il 9 maggio 2010 Electronic Arts conferma che la 18ª edizione del famoso videogioco calcistico FIFA verrà presentata al prossimo E3 di Los Angeles[8] Nuove caratteristiche http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_11&action=edit&section=3 modifica Per la prima volta la versione PC è identica alle versioni PS3 e Xbox 360, quindi next-gen.[9][10] C'è un sistema nuovo di passaggi, chiamato Pro Passing, in cui la pressione del tasto influisce sulla precisione del passaggio anche con le assistenze. È possibile importare cori ed inni personalizzati e canzoni salvate sull'hard disk. Le modalità allenatore e professionista sono state unite, creando la nuova modalità carriera, in cui si può scegliere di essere un allenatore, giocatore o giocatore-allenatore per quindici stagioni. In questa modalità sono stati rivisti i trasferimenti e la gestione dei contratti rispetto alla modalità allenatore di FIFA 10. È possibile anche controllare i portieri in tutte le modalità di gioco, tra cui una chiamata 11 contro 11 online e nella modalità professionista. È stato reinserito il fallo di mano, che potrà essere disattivato sempre o solo in area di rigore. Sono state aggiunte nuove esultanze e migliorate quelle già esistenti con la possibilità di festeggiare con più giocatori oppure di creare un'esultanza predefinita per uno specifico calciatore. I portieri sono stati migliorati, eliminando i difetti presenti nel precedente episodio del videogioco. Per la prima volta, i replay e gli highlights possono essere salvati anche sul disco rigido.[11] C'è infine una caratteristica chiamata Personality+, in cui le abilità reali di ogni giocatore sono incluse nel gioco. Patch http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_11&action=edit&section=4 modifica Per le versioni PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 e PC sono disponibili vari aggiornamenti del gioco: *La prima patch è stata resa disponibile a partire dal giorno di lancio. Essa corregge diversi errori. *La seconda è uscita il 2 novembre 2010 e prepara il gioco per l'espansione Ultimate Team. *La terza è uscita il 12 novembre 2010 e corregge i tiri, la regola del fuorigioco, i passaggi nella modalità online ed altri errori minori. *La quarta è uscita il 23 febbraio 2011 e aggiorna le rose delle squadre dopo la sessione invernale di calciomercato. Inoltre vengono modificati i valori delle squadre e dei giocatori. *La quinta è uscita il 16 marzo 2011 e porta miglioramenti alla modalità carriera e all'intelligenza artificiale. FIFA 11 Ultimate Team http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_11&action=edit&section=5 modifica Dal 3 novembre 2010 è disponibile su PlayStation Network e Xbox Live la nuova edizione dell'espansione Ultimate Team. Al contrario dei precedenti anni, quest'anno il DLC è completamente gratuito. Anche se si trova anche nelle versioni di Nintendo DS, viene rinominato il nome in "Ultimate Team 11". Commento http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_11&action=edit&section=6 modifica Anche quest'anno, come per i precedenti 4 capitoli della serie, i commenti delle partite in italiano sono stati affidati ai telecronisti di Sky, Fabio Caressa e Giuseppe Bergomi. Come sempre, nelle versioni per Nintendo DS, la telecronaca è inglese, ma a differenza delle altre versioni il commento può essere anche in lingua tedesca. Campionati http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_11&action=edit&section=7 modifica FIFA 11 include 31 campionati, e per la prima volta il campionato russo è stato inserito in tutte le versioni del gioco tranne per Nintendo DS, mentre in FIFA 10 era disponibile solo per PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable e PC. Resto del mondo http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_11&action=edit&section=8 modifica Nazionali http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_11&action=edit&section=9 modifica FIFA 11 ha 39 nazionali, 2 in meno di FIFA 10 (Paraguay e Ucraina). Stadi http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_11&action=edit&section=10 modifica Stadi ufficiali http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_11&action=edit&section=11 modifica Stadi generici http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_11&action=edit&section=12 modifica Stadi da allenamento http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_11&action=edit&section=13 modifica Soundtrack http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_11&action=edit&section=14 modifica *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Chile.svg Ana Tijoux - 1977 *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Sweden.svg Adrian Lux - Can't Sleep *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Canada.svg Caribou - Odessa *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_France.svg Charlotte Gainsbourg - Trick Pony *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Canada.svg Chromeo - Don't Turn The Lights On *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Colombia.svg Choc Quib Town - El Bombo (Toquemen el Bombo) *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_Kingdom.svg Dan Black - Wonder *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Mexico.svg Dapuntobeat - :0 (Dos Punto Cero) *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg Dum Dum Girls - It Only Takes One Night *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_Kingdom.svg Ebony Bones - W.A.R.R.I.O.R. *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_Kingdom.svg Gorillaz - Rhinestone Eyes *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_Kingdom.svg Groove Armada - Paper Romance *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Norway.svg Howl - Controller *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Iceland.svg Jónsi - Around Us *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg Jump Jump Dance Dance - White Picket Fences *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_Kingdom.svg Ladytron - Ace of Hz *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg LCD Soundsystem - I Can Change *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg Linkin Park - Blackout *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_South_Africa.svg Locnville - Sun in My Pocket *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_Kingdom.svg Malachai - Snowflake *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg Maluca - El Tigeraso *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_Kingdom.svg Mark Ronson feat. Simon Le Bon e Wiley - Record Collection *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_Kingdom.svg Massive Attack - Splitting the Atom *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg MGMT - Flash Delirium *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Sweden.svg Ram di Dam - Flashbacks *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg Scissor Sisters - Fire with Fire *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg The Black Keys - Tighten Up *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Spain.svg The Pinker Tones - Sampleame *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Brazil.svg Tulipa - Efêmera *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_Kingdom.svg Two Door Cinema Club - I Can Talk *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg We Are Scientists - Rules Don't Stop *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg Yeasayer - O.N.E. *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Brazil.svg Zémaria - The Space Ahead Successo http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_11&action=edit&section=15 modifica Una settimana dopo l'uscita ufficiale in Europa, EA ha dichiarato di aver venduto 2,6 milioni di copie, superando i precedenti record dei giochi sportivi. Il primo giorno, inoltre, sono state giocate 11,3 milioni di partite online.[17][18][19][20] A novembre 2010 il gioco ha venduto 8 milioni di copie.[21] Critiche http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_11&action=edit&section=16 modifica FIFA 11 è stato accolto positivamente con voto 9.5 su 10 da parte di IGN UK e 10/10 da Official PlayStation Magazine (UK), il primo gioco della serie a cui viene assegnato il punteggio pieno. Eurogamer lo ha valutato con 8/10 riassumendo: "Al suo meglio FIFA 11 è enormemente divertente e dotato di un motore brillante, ma nella sua battaglia per essere più vario e realistico ha perso parte del suo slancio, e fuori dal campo il ritorno sta iniziando a diminuire". Note http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_11&action=edit&section=17 modifica #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_11#cite_ref-1 ^'] Data di uscita ufficiale FIFA 11 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_11#cite_ref-2 '^] FIFA 11 download demo Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 e PC il 15 settembre #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_11#cite_ref-3 ^'] FIFA 11: tutti i dettagli della demo #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_11#cite_ref-4 '^] Intervista a Peter Moore #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_11#cite_ref-5 ^'] EA Canada già a lavoro sul nuovo titolo calcistico #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_11#cite_ref-6 '^] EA Sports si concentra sul fotorealismo #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_11#cite_ref-7 ^'] In FIFA 11 un sistema di penalizzazione per chi si disconnette #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_11#cite_ref-8 '^] Fifa 11 sarà presentato all'E3 di Los Angeles. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_11#cite_ref-9 ^'] Versione PC: facciamo chiarezza #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_11#cite_ref-10 '^] FIFA 11 per pc sarà next-gen #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_11#cite_ref-11 ^'] In FIFA 11 si potranno salvare i replay #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_11#cite_ref-12 '^] L'Atlético Goianiense, l'Avaí, il Ceará, il Goiás, il Grêmio Prudente, il Guarani, l'Internacional e il Vitória presentano loghi e divise non originali perché non hanno autorizzato i produttori del gioco ad utilizzare il proprio nome. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_11#cite_ref-13 ^'] Il Palermo presenta divise e logo non originali perché non ha autorizzato i produttori del gioco. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_11#cite_ref-14 '^] Solo 2 squadre con licenza (Empoli e Frosinone), 20 squadre presentano loghi e divise non originali perché non hanno autorizzato i produttori del gioco ad utilizzare il proprio nome. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_11#cite_ref-15 ^'''] Il Marítimo e il Portimonense presentano loghi e divise non originali perché non hanno autorizzato i produttori del gioco ad utilizzare il proprio nome. #^''' a b c d e f g h Presenta logo e divise non originali. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_11#cite_ref-17 ^'] EA, record senza eguali per FIFA 11 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_11#cite_ref-18 '^] FIFA 11 segna il goal più bello, vendite da record #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_11#cite_ref-19 ^'] FIFA 11 frantuma ogni record #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_11#cite_ref-20 '^] FIFA 11 da record: miglior lancio di un titolo sportivo mai avvenuto #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_11#cite_ref-21 ^] Risultati finanziari EA: distribuite otto milioni di copie di Fifa 11. Gamemag.it, 04-11-2010. URL consultato in data 4-11-2010. Collegamenti esterni http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=FIFA_11&action=edit&section=18 modifica *Sito ufficiale *Lista completa delle recensioni di Fifa 11 |}